In 2012, the global apparel market in the United States alone was valued at over a trillion dollars. The apparel market is one of the largest industries in the world and employs millions of workers.
Human history is intertwined with the history of clothing since it is uniquely human to make and wear clothes. Originally, clothing certainly was made of plants and animal skins. Later weaving was invented which greatly improved the versatility of clothing. Of course, once you have fabric, you need a way to sew it together and developments in sewing progressed along with cloth making. Bobbins were already known from weaving and they were used in sewing machines to provide a locking thread. Although bobbins are a necessary part of modern sewing machines, they need to be rewound to fill them back up when used. This can be time consuming and slow production down especially in a commercial setting. Additionally, often there is a need to change the color/type of thread being used and that also means that the thread in the bobbin must be changed as well, and you may only need a certain amount of thread loaded on a bobbin, rather than filling it completely.
There is a need for a bobbin rewinding system that is safe and easy to use that allows the user to precisely control the amount of thread wound on the bobbin.